Super Danganronpa 3: Ashburton
by toukosyo
Summary: As a New Zealander, I decided to write Danganronpa into my world and setting. So here's high school life of mutual killing in a different country, at a high school I used to go to and hated intensely. If anyone from AshColl reads this, sorry I based a character off you. Sorry even more if they died. To readers, I promise loads of interesting murders and long chapters.


You know when you wish for something so, so desperately? And by some crazy, otherworldly circumstances your wish is granted, and you're about to step in the front gates of your wish, then you just step back and think 'damn, I am way out of my league right now.' Then your arms and legs seize up, then turn to custard and then jelly, then go all hard again in the space of a few seconds. That would be me right at this present moment. As gross as that saying sounds it feels like my heart is literally in my mouth, and my hands were shaking so badly I'd dropped my phone twice getting here and had earned a nice new crack through the screen to add to the collection. Oh god, I feel like crapping myself. Why was my wish making me want to crap myself so bad? It was just the intimidation factor of it all, I think. Plus starting a new school was something impossible not to be nervous about. Ashburton was a name all average high schoolers looked up to and spoke incredibly highly of, now I was walking down the asphalt path right up to the gates to become an actual, literal, total real student of the place. Me, though. Me. All these thoughts were whipping through my mind for about the trillionth time. In fact, I think I'd been on the phone all morning to my mum just repeatedly spouting 'me, mum! Actually me. Attending Ashburton College.' Every time I thought or spoke that sentence a wave of realism washed over me. But boy, I'd never been this nervous in my entire eighteen years of existence. The place was just so _prestegious_. Prestigious. Inspiring respect and admiration. Having high status. That was Ashburton College in a nutshell. And I was a small town kid from this little place called Seadown, with a population of fuck all, possessing only two stores and a park, and a ton of rowdy kids bored out of their minds ready to paint the 'town' red for something, anything to do. Me? I'd class myself as one of them. I was normal. I came from a very middle class family. I've searched around under sofa pillows and in the bottom of the washing machine for spare coins because I need anything I can get before. I'm a proud person who's gotten so drunk they threw up in the garden then promptly passed out in it moments after. Mister Normal, now to be living a somewhat abnormal life at this new school for the talented. I was a super high school level someone! I remember when I was a kid and me and my friends used to joke around all, 'when I grow up I'm going to go to Ashburton College as a super high school level astronaut!' and all that. I never guessed I'd actually be doing that. Not as an astronaut, obviously, I'm not good enough at math to be one of those. But, a super high school level racer.

Speedway is my thing. I've been a solo speedway racer ever since I could get on a bike. More like ever since my dad could force my ass onto a bike, but I'm grateful he did. My dad's probably my biggest supporter. He's spent countless hours in the garage meticulously sewing together my completely fabulous racing leathers, tweaking my bike's engine and various workings to perfection, all that. More I thought back on it, the dude had done so much for my racing career. I was the New Zealand champion. I'd flown all around the planet and competed. I'd seen and won so many things, been everywhere and achieved everything, and now I was here. For some reason this seemed like the pinnacle of it all. Graduates of Ashburton College literally had the country at their fingertips, they were the elite. New Zealand's hope. This school for the country's hope used to be quite the opposite believe it or not, and it probably would've suited me more back then. Ha. But really, Ashburton used to be a seriously trashy town complete with a whole lot of trashy teens. It was the lowest decile high school in New Zealand, and test scores were at a proper all time low. The school was full of no-hoper dopeheads and almost all of them were dropping out at the age of sixteen and all that. So the government grabbed a hold of the place, and shook it all up a little. It sort of became a national icon after they did that. They turned it into a boarding school for New Zealand's most highly talented teenagers, a place where they could live and grow together to nurture and expand their talent. Some of the teachers are actually researchers of human talent, and I guess that sounds weirder than it actually is, being a test subject. Ashburton College turned into an envy for the average high schooler, and I'd be damned if I met one person who said it wasn't their life's goal to attend the place. The government done it all up and everything, built dorms within the old school blocks. Now it's my new home. It felt like an entire century to walk up the path to my new home, even though I was walking unusally fast compared to my low as fuck dawdling speed. Oh god, a few steps away from the front gate. How am I even going to survive here? They'll all be a bunch of talented genius kids when there's me who only knows how to ride a speedway bike quick as hell around a dirt track. I'm gonna fail. I'm never going to graduate this. How great would that be, I got scouted into Ashburton College but failed at epic proportions and didn't graduate. Ah, alright, shut the fuck up now Evian. Take the damn step. See, you're fine.

Not so much.


End file.
